Repeat
by MissElizabethPendragon
Summary: When you're looking down on the world with the person you love, you can do anything. A collection of one shots in which Riven and Musa prove again and again just how perfect for each other they are. Some of this will be pure FLUFF.


A/N: I hope this finds you well. I wasn't really sure how to do this but I went for it any way so I hope it's good. It's FLUFF because I haven't done any pure FLUFF in a while and I missed it. :)

I climbed a waterfall today that I've been wanting to for forever and I decided that I would turn it into a date for Musa and Riven. I couldn't help it, it was just so... breath taking. When you're that high up and you're looking down on the rest of the world after all that work, you feel pretty invincible. Until you lean over the edge anyway. Still, I'm glad I did it.

Any how... I decided that I want to do a collection of one shots. After much thought I decided it would be a collection of dates that the two go on. There's a lot that the series needs to show but doesn't. You have to spend time together to grow as a couple and you don't really see much of that in the series. So I now begin Repeat, a collection of one shots in which Riven proves over and over just how great of a match he and Musa really are.

I do not own Winx Club. I wish I did but I'm not that talented.

XXXXX

"Musa! Wait up!" Riven ran to catch up with the fairy before she could leave with the girls. She had just finished a great practice session with the band and he wanted to talk to her before she left.

Musa turned around, hair swishing in the wind. "Hey." She smiled at her boyfriend. He was gorgeous and he was definately trying harder to be a good boyfriend. He had always tried but he was finally starting to get the hang of it, making her glad that she had stuck with him through the past two years.

"Hey. We haven't really spent much time together lately so how about we go hiking tomorrow?" Riven had found the perfect spot and he couldn't wait to show Musa. Melody was a gorgeous planet where everything, the plants, the people, the planet, was one with music. He knew Musa missed that but her mission kept her on Earth, a planet full of cities so out of touch with the elements that the people living on it were close to throwing it into chaos.

Musa's smiled widened. "Okay. Where are we going?" Riven had a mischevious look in his eye and it always spelled for fun... or danger.

"You'll see. I'll pick you up at ten." Riven kissed her on the cheek and walked off, waving good night.

XXXXX

Riven slid out of the truck, listening to his sneakers crunch on the pebbles under his feet. Musa's foot falls were lighter and quicker.

"Here we are." Riven slid the blind fold off his girlfriend's eyes and smirked when she gasped.

"Riven. It's... it's just like..." Musa couldn't even find the words. This was the closest thing to perfect harmony she had seen on Earth so far and it left her speechless.

"Melody." Riven finished. "Or as close to it as you'll get here. I found it on my run a few days ago." Riven walked toward the small path that had been run over by small animals causing the grass and pebbles to lay flat. "This isn't even the best part."

Musa took his outstretched hand and let him lead her down the path, picking her up to lift her over high logs and rocks, and setting her down when the path was clear again.

After ten minutes of walking they stepped into an alcove that stretched five feet in front of them before branching out into a clearing.

Musa stepped out and looked around, tears threating to fall at the scenery around her. Riven stepped up behind her and slung his arm around her.

Fourty feet around them was surrounded by meadow with a small brooke running through. On the left and right was a dense forest covered in orange and pink flowers. They even grew on the trees. A small pond sat in front of them and a small water fall ran into it. Birds flew around them twittering and chirping. Squirrels played chase without seeming the least bit bothered by the couple. A boulder sat beside the pond, moss growing on one side in a shade of green that neither had seen before and fish, all the colors of the rainbow, swam in the pond that was so clear you could see the bottom from anywhere you stood. A small staircase of rocks led up the side to the top of the waterfall.

Riven walked to the stairs and began to climb up, giving Musa the space she needed at the moment.

Everything here was in perfect harmony and Musa had to struggle to keep the tears from falling. It looked almost exactly like something you would find on Melody, the only exception being the animals.

She walked to the boulder and sat, hand over her mouth as the tears fell from her face. When she had finally finished she looked around the clearing, trying to find Riven.

Riven had been watching her from his perch. Halfway up the stairs he had a place where he could step right off the path and onto a branch large enough to sit on. When she started looking around for him he whistled.

Musa's head shot up at the sound and she couldn't help but smile at him. She walked to the path and ran up. When she reached him, he stood up, took her hand and led her up the path to the very top.

They took off their shoes and walked across the flat area on the top to another boulder where you could sit and just look out over the meadow.

Musa sat down beside Riven and looked around. Behind them was the ocean and she noticed they were in a valley. She snuck her arm around Riven's and laid her head on his shoulder. "Thank you Riven."

Sitting on the top of the world with the person he loved, Riven knew he could do any thing.


End file.
